In this proposal, we are requesting support of the 13th-15thPalm Springs Symposia on HIV/AIDS. The overall aim is to organize relatively small, interactive meetings to foster understanding of HIV pathogenesis and molecular biology, with the ultimate goal of facilitating development of new preventions and treatments for HIV infection, including new drugs, vaccines and novel therapeutics. The symposia will held in early March of each year at the Hyatt Regency Suites resort hotel in downtown Palm Springs (or an equivalent site). The symposia are jointly organized by the UCI Cancer Research Institute and the UCLA AIDS Institute, and over the past 12 years they have developed into meetings known for high quality science that optimize the opportunities for interactions between the attendees. The 13-15th symposia will be: 13. "HIV: Molecular Pathogenesis and Therapies". (March 2-4,2006) 14. "HIVPlasticity and Escape". (March 2007) 15. "Molecular Mechanisms Leading to AIDS". (March 2008)